


MWP fundraiser photoshoot (fanart)

by ladydoor



Category: Hexworld - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Familiars, Fanart, Friendship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, MWP, Other, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: Familiars from Hexworld tried to take a photoshoot for charity. It went well.**No.
Kudos: 4





	MWP fundraiser photoshoot (fanart)

Soooo... there was a discussion in one of the threads in Widdershins FCB group about MWP calendar for charity and how it would look like. I can't draw figures very well but I can draw animals, so I came up with the idea of familiars taking a photoshoot. And, being who they are, you really can't expect them to stay still. Here you have the photo that made it to the charity calendar and then you'll see what happened right after that. You may notice that Isaac is the only one still posing and Nick is so done that he manages only to roll his eyes. I spent 2 days on that, so I hope it makes you smile :)


End file.
